Make me forget
by 12hinata123
Summary: She just needed to forget about what happened a few hours prior to their If five bottles of saki couldn't do it, then her forbidden lover


He slammed her against the wall, letting his hands roam her body with shamless need. With barely contained lust he captured her lips with his, starting a battle for dominance both enjoyed partaking in. In senseless pleasure her nails found their way down his bare back leaving broken skin and thin trails of blood in their trail. Long ago had he tossed aside his shinigami robes and lieutenant's"s badge leaving him clad in only his hakama pants.

He certainly wasn't expecting her to appear in his office tonight, but for what ever reason she came he was happy. He needed her to relieve some sexual frustration. Aizen moved his tongue into her warm mouth untying her top.

Their relationship was built on secrecy and they both enjoyed their forbidden romance. After all, the fun was in the danger. Neither knew or cared to remember how this dangerous game they played began. All they knew was that they had become addicted to one another, to the danger of sneaking around. Captains and lieutenants weren't allowed to have relationships with anyone; amongst each other was even more taboo.

Around their comrades these two shinigami barely knew each other, only muttering a polite hello in each others company. The very idea of them ever being lovers never crossed anyone's mind. Not even Kisuke knew of Yoruichi's relations with this man, his rival. And Yoruichi had no intention of telling him. She was allowed her secrets, just as she was sure Kisuke kept some from her.

Aizen picked Yoruichi up letting her wrap her legs around his waist. He used one arm to hold her up and the other to finish undressing her. Why she wore so much damn clothing was a mystery to him. Yoruichi buried her hands in his chestnut brown locks gripping and tugging with more need than he. Aizen had noticed his goddess was much more needy than usual. Much to Yoruichi's dissatisfaction he pulled away wanting to ask her about it.

"Yor-" She didn't give him the chance as she recaptured his lips with her own. Of all the nights she just needed a good fuck, now was that night. She just needed to forget about the meeting that happened a few hours ago. Five large bottles of Saki didn't help, so she needed Sosuke now more than ever. Yoruichi would owe him one later.

Aizen deepened the kiss deciding he could get his answers later. He carried her over to his desk and set her down spilling ink on his paperwork in the process. Not really caring about the now ruined paper work, Sosuke let his warm tongue glide over the crook of Yoruichi's neck eliciting a moan from his lover. He'd think of some lie to explain to Shinji later. A cat did it. That would only be a half lie.

Aizen had removed all of her clothing leaving her completely nude before him, sprawled out on his desk. Her chocolate brown skin was so beautiful, so exotic to Soul Society, and so his. Her beautiful golden eyes that were darkened with lust turned him on even more. He could feel his pants grow tighter as he admired her body even more.

"S-sosuke," Yoruichi's husky voice snapped him out of his daze. He realized he had been distracted. He buried his face in the crook of her kneck letting his voice vibrate against her skin.

"Yes Yoruichi?" He sucked gently.

"Just fuck me already," She declared trying to stifle a moan.

"You usually love foreplay. Why are we in such a rush tonight?" He felt Yoruichi's nails dig into his back harder. An unintentional move yet he felt it. What could have the Shihoin princess so... uneasy? From her reaction he was only going to get answers after one hell of a session. So sex first, answers later.

"I-" Her shaky voice was swallowed by his kiss. He slid out of his pants with hurried ease gripping Yoruichi's waist between his firm hands. He slid inside of her relishing the heat of her core. She was so warm, so tight and she could take all of him in without any trouble. Still he gave her time to adjust before he began rocking his hips back and forth in swift powerful motions.

She wanted a good fuck. He would give her that and more, Yoruichi just better be prepared to lie about the weird bruises that she'll have tomorrow. He slammed his hips forward meeting Yoruichi pelvis to pelvis. With Yoruichi he didn't have to be gentle or treat her as if she was made of glass. He could go all out and not worry about hurting her.

Because when they wanted to fuck, they were quick and things usually ended up broken. Pleasure over comfort. When they wanted to make love, those nights were long and passionate and usually ended with her in his arms writhing and moaning after non stop waves of pleasure overtook her.

The desk cracked under the pressure of his thrust. Not wanting another broken desk to explain to Shinji he moved Yoruichi over top of their discarded clothing on the ground. The floor was cold against her bare skin, but Sosuke's warm body over top of hers made it more than bareable. Their breathing had grown heavy and their skin sweaty in their moments of intense passion. She could feel her orgasm building but she was nowhere near satisfied; and she knew he wasn't either.

"Harder," Yoruichi hissed. Aizen happily obliged and just because he knew what she was going to ask next, he increased his speed as well. Yoruichi arched her back providing Aizen a better angle. It hurt, but it was the good pain that she could regret later. She certainly was going to be bruised in the morning. Yoruichi could care less, she could borrow some cover up from Kukaku. Kukaku certainly wasn't a saint that she wanted her older brother to believe she was.

Aizen could feel Yoruichi's walls tightening around him. She was close to her orgasm, which was good because so was he. He increased his pace silencing Yoruichi's screams of pleasure with his mouth when her orgasm finally hit. The last thing they needed was for someone to walk in on them. If he would have known she were coming then he would have had enough time to place up kido barriers around the office. Sex was much more fun when he could have her screaming, and they both could release their spiritual pressures to satisfying levels. But hell when you have a horny Yoruichi ripping off your clothing you just decide to take her then and there.

Aizen came soon after she did, riding out his orgasm with a few more well placed thrust that had Yoruichi moaning his name. He lay on his back after pulling out of Yoruichi and pulled a satisfied Yoruichi over top of him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she nestled into his chest. They layed there for a few moments. The now cool air that was just so hot moments ago nipped at their skins. Neither of them seeming to mind the chill. Did he leave his window open?

Sighing Yoruichi looked up from her lover's toned chest to his glasses covered brown eyes that she loved to get lost in. The sweet innocent gentlemanly eyes that people would never know took on a whole new look when in the bedroom. She ran a finger admiringly down his handsome face. Sosuke just grinned. He was her secret that she loved to have. But she would have to stop their secret rendezvous, their secret meetings, their secret affair.

Her mind flashed to little Byakuya for a moment. A few hours ago a meeting between her clan elders and his took place about them becoming engaged. Byakuya didn't seem to mind, but damn it Yoruichi did. She wanted to marry for love and she certainly didn't love the child, after only meeting him that evening for the first time in her life. She was told he would become her student so they could get to know each other better. They wanted to marry her off to a boy who has barely got to live his life. They had whipped him into the perfect little noble child that he didn't realize what he was truly giving up.

It was unfair to him. And it was unfair to her.

Sosuke deserved to know why this may be the last night they ever see each other, as lovers anyway.

"Sosuke," He nuzzled his face in her neck scraping his teeth against her tender skin. He was sure he bit her once or twice marking her as his.

"Are you going to tell me why I got an unexpected yet satisfying visit tonight?" He asked.

"I'm engaged..."

"When are you to marry?" He asked strangely calmer than Yoruichi anticipated. What did she expect? They didn't love each other. Right?

"In a decade." She answered.

"Than you are mine until then." Aizen spoke running a hand through her short purple hair. He certainly didn't plan on giving her up to a noble sooner than he had to. She was the only woman so far that could keep up with him. And besides he had plans for Yoruichi Shihoin that he planned on setting into motion very soon. First he just needed to get rid of Kisuke and a few other captains and lieutenants. Now then where'd he put his Zanpaktou?

So what do you think? Just a little one shot I had in mind.


End file.
